The disclosure relates to polysiloxane/polyimide block copolymers. In particular, the disclosure relates to polysiloxane/polyetherimide block copolymers.
Polysiloxane/polyimide block copolymers have been used due to their flame resistance and high temperature stability. In some applications a greater impact strength, particularly in combination with a low flexural modulus and a high tensile elongation is desirable. Accordingly, a need remains for polysiloxane/polyimide block copolymer compositions having a desired combination of low flammability, high temperature stability, low flexural modulus, high tensile elongation and high impact strength.